From Discovery to Revolution
by ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: This is the story of America and England,from Jamestown to the Revolution. Rated T to be safe. Eventual drama. BAD SUMMARY IS BAD. Just read and see.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a fic. I'm writing for my US History Final. It takes place from the founding of Jamestown in 1607-1783, the signing of the Treaty of Paris. It will switch between America's and Iggy's POV. **

_Journal entries are like this, and _

Normal is this.

**Narrator/Outsider POV, if used, is this.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It only belongs to its creator.**

* * *

Prologue

_England POV_

_OX, XO, 1607_

_A few months ago, my first successful colony in the Americas, Jamestown, was established. I am currently on a ship heading to the aforementioned colony to investigate a strange occurrence._

_ There have been reports of a strange child running around in the fields on the edge of, and outside the village. He belongs to none of the people in the area. From the other information gathered, this child may be a nation. I will discover if this is true or not when my ship arrives._

_I've also heard news that France is coming as well, that blasted frog. He will also attempt to find and capture this nation as his own colony. He will arrive at the same time as I do. I WILL keep him from acquiring this colony if it is the last thing I do._

England finished writing, and set aside his journal. He stood from his chair, walked to the door, and exited the area of the ship he was living in. The other inhabitants of the ship were waking so he made his way up to the deck of the ship. In the distance, he could see the coast coming into view.


	2. Ch1: Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

England POV

_Next Day_

_Jamestown, Virginia_

_We arrived in Jamestown early yesterday morning. The town is flourishing now that tobacco is being planted and exported. France and I were taking a walk by the edge of the village (why must I be civil to that Idiot frog?), when we spotted that child. He looked to be about four years old, with blond hair and bright blue eyes, and was wearing a long, loose white gown fastened in the back called a bed gown, with a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck._

_I tried to gain his attention, but only ended up scaring him. I resigned myself to defeat and sat down with my head in my hands while France tried to win him over with his food. Evidently, the child noticed my distress, for I felt a small hand tug on my sleeve. When I looked up, the child held on to me, and called me big brother. I asked if he would come with me, and he replied with a bright smile and a nod of his head. I smiled back, lifted him into my arms, and carried him back to the home I am currently residing in, leaving France to sulk. The child, now my new colony, later informed me that his name was America._

England glanced over at the boy lying on the other side of the room, dead asleep, and smiled softly. This child was now his to take care of, and he would do the best he could.


	3. Ch2: Growth

Ch. 2: Growth

Normal POV

A few years passed, and America grew quickly. When he looked to be about 6 years old, England begun to teach him to write, and gave him his first pair of breeches. The colony was very excited, and England had to remind the child not to snap him in half (literally) from a bone-crushing hug (he had learned of the boy's strength a few months after he had begun caring for him, when he found little America outside, swinging a full-grown bison over his head and throwing it into the distance).

America now wore a brown pair of breeches with knee socks and leather shoes, plus a long sleeved white linen shirt, a cravat, and a slightly lighter brown waistcoat to mirror England exactly.

However, these happy times couldn't last forever. England had to return home for quite some time, leaving America, and his people, to govern themselves.


	4. Ch3: Return

Ch. 3: Return

America's POV

_XO, OX 1756_

_England's coming back! It's been a __long__ time since he left! I've grown so much; I bet he'll be surprised… _

_Anyway, I sent him a letter telling him about how New France and the Indians were attacking me, and he decided to come back and help me. I also heard from one of my spies that France is coming to help his colony too._

America stopped and thought about what to write. Then it came to him.

_I've… I've really missed England. I'm glad he's returning._

He closed his notebook. All that was left was to wait for England.

*time skip*

America was carrying a stack of England's old books to his room when he heard the front door open and close. He set down the books and ran to the front hallway. There stood the nation who had raised him, hanging his coat by the door.

* * *

England POV

England looked down the hallway after hanging up his coat, and saw America rushing towards him.

"England!" the colony bellowed, almost tackling the older nation in a hug.

After being released, England looked up at his colony in amazement.

"America… It's wonderful to see you! You've grown so much!" he said. 'He's taller than me now… How on earth did he grow up so fast?' he thought.

"Yeah I know!" America said enthusiastically grinning, and attempting to hug England again.

"Um, America, why don't we go discuss what we are to do about the war over some tea?" England said quickly, trying to avoid being crushed.

"Sure! Let's go!"


End file.
